warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Mvs109 recensies/Verleden (Morgenpoot)
Op verzoek ben ik bereid om een uitgebreid commentaar te geven op een hoofdstuk (of meer) van je fanon. Dit is mijn mening over wat ik lees. Ik probeer zowel de goede punten als de verbeterpunten uit je verhaal te halen, maar ik ben op dit moment een gruwelijke muggenzifter. Laat ik dat onderstrepen: Ik ben een muggenzifter! Het is niet mijn doel je fanon de hemel in te prijzen of de grond in te boren, maar ik verwacht wel dat je je best hebt gedaan op het stuk dat je mij laat lezen. Je vraagt mijn hulp, omdat je beter wilt leren schrijven. Ik ben echter ook een amateurschrijver en de recensie is dan ook volledig gebasseerd op mijn visie van een goed verhaal. Ik geef geen cijfer of ander oordeel voor het stuk dat ik heb gelezen. Deze pagina is allerminst bedoeld om de aanvrager van de recensie aan de schandpaal te nagelen. Op de Avatar Fanon wiki heb ik dit eerder gedaan, maar wisselde we onderling mailadressen uit. Daar ga ik hier niet om vragen, maar omdat ik de recensies in Word met voetnoten en andere dingen maak, is het gemakkelijk op het op een pagina te zetten, dan op een prikbord. Hoe te lezen? Ik kopieër de tekst die ik krijg en maak aantekeningen bij wat ik lees. De nummers slaan op voetnootjes en staan achter de tekst waar hij op slaat. Onder de tekst staan een lijst met de bijbehorende opmerkingen. Daarnaast schrijf ik nog alles op wat er zo bij me opkomt bij het lezen. Het origineel De tekst zoals ik die krijg. (In dit geval wat versprongen door een probleem met internet) De dagen gingen voorbij,1. en alleen de drang om haar broer te vinden hield Morgengloed op de been. Vijf zonsopgangen geleden was het nu al dat ze vertrokken'2.', dacht ze wanhopig. 3.'Zullen we de Hemelclan ooit vinden?' vroeg ze aan Esra, maar de eenling haalde zijn schouders op. 'Wie zal het zeggen?' Ze trokken nu door een rotsachtig terrein, en het herrinnerde Morgengloed aan de reis met Eclipsvlam, Zwartstreep, Regenpoel en... Cirkelsteen. Oh, wat verlangde ze naar zijn gezelschap. Hoe zou het daar nu gaan? Hoe ging het met de training van Vissenpoot en Ruispoot? En was Egelkit al leerling? Het kleintje moest nu wel zes manen oud zijn. Het leek alsof ze al manen weg was, en in gedachten hoorde ze steeds het gezellige rumoer in het kamp. "Heeft iemand Vissenpoot gezien?" "En, hoe vind jij dat Rozendoorn vecht?'" "Kom je mee voor de training?" Morgengloed snorde bij de gedachte. Ze keek naar de hemel. Volle maan! Dat zou betekenen dat er vanavond een Grote Vergadering zou zijn! Hopelijk zou Keister4. een beetje goed uitleggen waarom ze weg was gegaan. Straks vonden de andere Clans nog dat ze zich niet loyaal gedroeg... Ach joh, maak je niet zo druk, dacht Morgengloed terwijl ze snorde. Keister en ik begrijpen elkaar. Ze dacht aan die ene keer dat de oude kater tegen haar had gezegd dat hij vroeger ook naar de Stenen Cirkel was gereisd... ze hadden best veel gemeen. 'Kijk!' onderbrak Esra haar gedachten. 'Een spleet in de rotsen, daar kunnen we overnachten!' Morgengloed knikte en liep stug door, omdat ze ernaar verlangde om zich onder de zilverpels te kunnen oprollen...5. Cirkelsteen leidde de Rivierclankatten van de helling af. Daar stonden de andere Clans al te wachten. Oh, dacht Cirkelsteen, wat een stomkop ben ik om op mijn eerste Grote Vergadering als tijdelijke leider (en misschien ook de laatste) veel te laat te komen. Hij was de ontmoeting tussen de vier Clans hélemaal vergeten... Snel voegde hij zich bij de andere leiders en hoorde Kervelklauw nog net mompelen: 'Door hem kunnen we nu helemaal niet praten met de andere Clans! Wát een leider, zeg. Zelfs Morgengloed zal het beter doen 6..' Bladerster begon de vergadering. 'Er is een nieuwe leerling in de Schaduwclan, Botpoot. Braamdoorn is zijn mentor.' Cirkelsteen volgde Bladersters ogen, en zag dat ze naar een gespierde cyperse kater keek. Dat moest Braamdoorn zijn. 'De Donderclan heeft ook een nieuwe leerling: Paddenpoot, en zijn mentor is Zwartstreep' verkondigde Korrelster. Cirkelsteen was blij voor zijn beste vriend. Nou ja, beste vriend, van de katers wel. 'Wij hebben niet veel te melden, we hebben genoeg prooi. Bladval mag komen wat mij betreft!' gromde Straalster, en alle Windclankatten vielen haar bij. Nu is het mijn beurt, dacht Cirkelsteen zenuwachtig. 'Ehm... Keister is dood, en Morgengloed is op reis, vandaar dat ik hier sta. Wij hebben een nieuwe leerling, Vissenpoot, met Kervelklauw als mentor, en een nieuwe leerling medicijnkatb 7., Ruispoot.' Niemand keek naar de twee leerlingen, want iedereen had het over Morgengloed. 'En waar is ze dan heen?' vroeg Bladerster. 'Ze is de Hemelclan zoeken. Haar ouders komen daarvandaan en ze wil ze terugvinden...' 'NONSENS!' gromde Straalster. 'Ik heb jou nooit vertrouwd, Cirkelsteen. Je hebt haar gewoon gedood om zelf de macht over te nemen!' Bladerster schudde haar kop. 'Cirkelsteen is een loyale Rivierclankat. Ik geloof je niet, Straalster.' Ook Korrelster schudde zijn kop. 'Volgens mij vergis je je.' De Windclanleider keek Cirkelsteen strak aan. 'Ik wil geen oorlog, maar ik geloof je oprecht niet, jonge krijger.' Cirkelsteen was blij toen de Windclanleider van de Groterots sprong en de vergadering afgelopen was. Uitleg Voetnoten: #Je leestekens kloppen op meerdere plaatsen niet. Kom ik later op terug. #Deze zin klopt niet. Het was nu al vijf zonsopgangen geleden dat ze was vertrokken, dacht ze wanhopig. #Je wisselt regelmatig van gedachte naar beschrijving naar spraak. Kom ik later op terug. #Ik lees de naam Keister telkens als Keiser of Keister in plaats van Kei-Ster. #Als je wilt overnachten in een grot zal je weinig van de Zilverpels zien. Als ze bij de ingang van de grot zou liggen om alsnog de sterren te zien, ligt ze alsnog in de tocht. (Ik las het verkeerd. Ze liggen in een spleet.) #Het is wel heel erg toevallig dat Cirkelsteen precies dit hoort. Kom ik ook later nog op terug. #Een nieuwe medicijnkatleerling of onze medicijnkat heeft ook een nieuwe leerling. Recensie Een tijdje terug liet je een berichtje op mijn prikbord achter met de vraag of ik ook een recensie voor jou kon schrijven. Ik was daar vandaag (3 augustus) mee bezig en het wilde maar niet lukken. Er waren zoveel dingen die me opvielen, en eerlijk gezegd niet echt in positieve zin, dat ik ging me afvragen of ik dit wel kon doen. Toen besefte ik mij plotseling iets: jij schrijft nog helemaal niet zo lang. Het is niet eerlijk om mijn standaarden naast jouw ervaring te leggen. Er is gewoon nog ontzettend veel wat je moet leren en het enige wat je daar tegen kan doen is oefenen in schrijven, maar ook lezen en analyseren. Ik ga deze recensie dan ook ietsjes anders aanpakken. Idee In de relatief korte tijd dat je op deze wiki zit, heb je al ontzettend veel bijgedragen. De tekstverwerker is nu je speeltuin geworden waarbij je je fantasie helemaal de vrije loop laat. Dat weerspiegelt namelijk duidelijk in je verhalen. Als ik alleen al kijk naar wat Morgengloed heeft meemaakt in "Verleden" in zo'n korte tijd...nou, mijn drukste personages vinden hun chaotische leven plotseling een stuk rustiger. Wanneer ik je verhalen lees, heb ik meer het idee dat ik jouw gedachten of jouw dagdromen over Warrior Cats lees, gepersonifieerd in Morgengloed en een paar andere personages. Zo nu en dan lijk je je te herinneren dat je een verhaal schrijft, maar het meerendeel oogt mij als het lekker lol hebben in fantaseren over je favoriete serie en die gedachten delen met de rest van de wereld. Nu dan. Je hebt mij om een recensie gevraagd, dus je wilt wel degelijk iets weten over je schrijven, dus dat ga ik dan ook doen. Druk, druk, druk (spoilers) Eens even kijken. In iets meer dan 4.700 woorden is al het volgende gebeurd: een blik uit het verleden, de benoeming van enkele leerlingen, de droom (of hoe noem je zoiets ook alweer in het WC fandom), Morgengloeds vertrek, de ontmoeting met Esra, het nieuws over IJzelklauw, de dood van Keister, de haat van Kervelklauw, het wantrouwen van de andere clanleiders, Morgengloed redt IJzelklauws leven, ze ontmoet haar vader, de profetie, de onbuigzaamheid van Cirkelsteen, het graf van Snelpoot, de dood van hun vader, de terugkeer en benoeming tot leider van Morgengloed en zelfs nog meer. In de 600 woorden die relatief rustige hoofdstuk 5 bevat, begint Morgengloed onzeker te worden over het vinden van de Hemelclan, denkt ze aan thuis en vindt ze weer moed om de reis voort te zetten. Cirkelsteen heeft het wat moeilijker. Hij is te laat, hoort dingen die hij niet zou moeten horen en alleen maar zijn zelfvertrouwen afbreken, moet het slechte nieuws van zijn clan vertellen, krijgt alle clanleiders (en aanhang) over zich heen en wordt beschuldigd van moord. Ter vergelijking: in de eerste 600 woorden van een drama-verhaal dat ik aan het schrijven ben, wacht mijn hoofdpersoon op eten, overlegt hij de laatste nieuwsberichten en introduceer ik een beetje van de wereld/omgeving waarin de scène zich afspeelt. In een willekeurig ander verhaal heb ik ook 600 woorden genomen, maar dan ergens middenin de tekst. Daar gebeurt al wat meer. De twee hoofdpersonen lopen op elkaar te fitten, de een trekt de ander de sloot in, ze lopen een moment weg van elkaar, de een wordt door iets onbekends achtervolgd, de ander gaat er achteraan (en hoopt dat het iets ongevaarlijks is). Het grootste verschil? Er gebeurt zo ontzettend veel in jouw fanon in zo'n korte tijd dat gebeurtenissen voorbij zijn voor de lezer het doorheeft. Nu zijn er altijd wel zaken waar je als lezer (en zelfs als schrijver) per ongeluk overheen kijkt, maar jij gaat echt te snel. Waarschijnlijk klinkt het beter in je hoofd en vult je fantasie de rest aan. Wij, de domme lezers, volgen de gebeurtenissen echter een stuk minder goed. Ik zal hier zo verder op ingaan. Perspectieven Jij gebruikt in je verhaal drie soorten zinnen: *zinnen die iets beschrijven (Cirkelsteen leidde de Rivierclankatten van de helling af.) *gedachten (Oh, dacht Cirkelsteen, wat een stomkop ben ik om op mijn eerste Grote Vergadering als tijdelijke leider (en misschien ook de laatste) veel te laat te komen.) *dialogen (Wie zal het zeggen?) Jij doet iets heel aparts. Jij gebruikt de gedachten om een beter inzicht in de omgeving te krijgen. Hierdoor zou je denken dat je in een ik-perspectief schrijft. Je wisselt echter heel veel tussen ik- en hij/zij-perspectief en op een niet bijzonder subtiele wijze. De ene zin is het het ene, de andere zin is het het andere. Hierdoor lopen je zinnen niet lekker vloeiend in elkaar over, maar krijg ik meer het idee dat het in stukjes in gehakt en moet ik een stuk vaak opnieuw lezen om het goed te begrijpen. Bijvoorbeeld: De dagen gingen voorbij, en alleen de drang om haar broer te vinden hield Morgengloed op de been. '(Zij-perspectief)' Vijf zonsopgangen geleden was het nu al dat ze vertrokken, dacht ze wanhopig. '(Ik-perspectief)' 'Zullen we de Hemelclan ooit vinden?' vroeg ze aan Esra, maar de eenling haalde zijn schouders op. '(Dialoog+zij)'' '''Wij hebben niet veel te melden, we hebben genoeg prooi. Bladval mag komen wat mij betreft!' gromde Straalster, en alle Windclankatten vielen haar bij.(Dialoog+hij)' Nu is het mijn beurt, dacht Cirkelsteen zenuwachtig.'(Ik-perspectief)' 'Ehm... Keister is dood...(Dialoog)' Kies een perspectief uit en ga daarin verder. Op die manier zijn je zinnen al beter met elkaar verbonden en kunnen de lezers het gemakkelijker volgen. Bijvoorbeeld: '''Ik:' Het was nu al vijf dagen geleden dat we waren vertrokken en ik had het al wel zo'n beetje gehad, maar daar ergens in die wijde wereld kon ik mijn broertje vinden. Zullen we de Hemelclan ooit vinden?' vroeg ik Esra. De eenling haalde haar schouders op. '' '''Zij:' De dagen gingen voorbij. Het was nu al vijf zonsopgangen geleden dat ze waren vertrokken en alleen de drang om haar broer te vinden, hield Morgengloed op de been. '' Ik zou je aanraden in ik-perspectief te gaan schrijven. Aangezien je verhaal echt draait om Morgengloed, is het niet vreemd dat je de gebeurtenissen ook gaat zien vanuit haar ogen. Je kan eventueel wisselen een het ik-perspectief van een andere kat. Daarnaast ken ik hier ook niet veel fanons met dat perspectief, dus extra origineel. Je zou het ik en hij/zij-perspectief kunnen mengen, maar doe dat dan duidelijker. Je schrijft bijvoorbeeld één alinea in het ene perspectief en het andere in een ander perspectief. Het boek Nevelen van Avalon deed dit ook. Aan het einde van een hoofdstuk zat vaak de gedachtegang van de hoofdpersonage in ik-perspectief. Waarom is dat perspectief zo belangrijk? Dat perspectief bepaalt wat jij van de wereld/verhaal gaat zien. Kijk je echt alleen door de ogen van de personages en ervaar je alleen wat zij ervaren of zweef je er een beetje boven en krijg je de kans je eigen meningen te vormen? Waar je wel mee moet opletten bij een ik-perspectief is dat je personage alleen dingen kan weten waar hij/zij bij geweest is of die haar verteld zijn. Kan je in ieder geval leuke verrassingen in het verhaal zetten. Ook is alles wat je leest vanuit haar ogen puur haar mening. Zo zou Voorbeeldpoot bijvoorbeeld in de ogen van Morgengloed een enorme rotkat kunnen zijn, terwijl dat ik werkelijkheid reuze meevalt. Of dit: '''Ik: 'Ik zat iedere morgen op dezelfde rots mezelf te likken tot er meer haar in mijn bek zat dan op in vacht. Heerlijk dat morgenzonnetje! Hij: ''Voorbeeldpoot zat iedere morgen op dezelfde rots zich te likken tot er meer haar in zijn bek zat, dan op in zijn vacht. Het ontging hem iedere dag dat op de rots tegenover hem Messenpoot zat die een moord op hem beraamde. '' (Heel, heel, heel simpel en platgeschreven voorbeeld) De domme lezers Je wilt heel veel. Wat je voornamelijk wilt, is van Morgengloed een onverschrokken heldin maken. Dapper, wijs, slim en toch kwetsbaar en gepijnigd. Het probleem met je fanon is, is dat wij allemaal moeten aannemen dat zij dit wordt of al is en het is niet (helemaal) op te lossen door de andere delen te lezen. De dood van haar ouders maakt Morgengloed bijvoorbeeld niet direct tragisch. Het wederzien met IJzelklauw maakt haar ook niet vanzelfsprekend gelukkig. Jij moet ons gaan vertellen waarom we met dit personage zouden meeleven (en eigenlijk is het show, don't tell, maar daar kom ik later op terug). Ik zie dit bij veel schrijvers, beginners en gevorderd. Uit een gebeurtenis wordt een conclusie getrokken en dat wordt dan personage-ontwikkeling genoemd. Dit is niet waar. Neem bijvoorbeeld Jeong Jeong uit Jeong Jeongs leerling. Hij is mijn hoofdpersonage. Hij is dapper, wijs, sluw, kwetsbaar, gepijnigd. Hij deserteert omdat hij genoeg heeft van de gruweldaden van de Vuurnatie (de gebeurtenis). Zou het je verbazen als hij bij een verzet terecht komt en keihard tegen de Vuurnatie gaat vechten om zijn fouten recht te zetten? (Conclusie) En als bonus: dat hem op het einde alles vergeven wordt? Niet echt of wel? Je hoopt dat het zo afloopt, maar echt verrassend is het niet. Zou je het verbazen als ik zeg dat die sluwe, wijze admiraal niks van een verzet wilt weten, niks meer van die hele oorlog wilt weten en gewoon met rust wil worden gelaten? De gruweldaden van de Vuurnatie laten hem niet los, maar hij wil er op geen enkele manier verder aan bijdragen. Wordt hij aan het einde vergeven? Nou? Probeer je zo ook Morgengloed voor te stellen. Niet als de kat die door gebeurtenissen een "logische" ontwikkeling maakt, maar een heldin van wie we kunnen houden, omdat ze is wie ze is. Wie is Morgengloed nu echt? Hoe praat ze, hoe denkt ze, hoe reageert ze in verschillende situaties en wanneer komen deze eigenschappen absoluut niet van pas? Wat zijn haar dromen, haar doelen, haar nachtmerries, haar angsten? Wat doet ze het liefst, waar heeft ze een hekel aan, waar twijfelt ze over? Probeer van haar meer te maken dan het personage dat tragisch is, omdat er tragische dingen gebeurd zijn. Maak van haar de hoofdpersoon die zichzelf heeft overwonnen, omdat ze daadwerkelijk strijd heeft geleverd. Ik heb niets met Morgengloed eerlijk gezegd, behalve dat ik haar naam mooi vind. Ze krijgt alle ellende van de wereld te verduren, maar voor minstens de helft van de ellende heeft ze zelf gekozen toen ze op weg ging om de Hemelclan te zoeken. Profetie of niet, ze had er voor kunnen kiezen om thuis te blijven. Cirkelsteen is mijn favoriet. Hij zit plotseling met de gebakken peren. Als slachtoffer van de hele situatie is hij degene die er bij is wanneer Keister sterft, het telkens voor Morgengloed blijft opnemen, plotseling taken moet vervullen waar hij niet voor getraind is en als dank voor moordenaar is uitgemaakt. Kijk, dàt is pas een personage. Naar mijn mening krijgt Morgengloed alles veel te gemakkelijk, inclusief de ellende en in mijn ogen groeit ze er niet van. Dit komt deels door je schrijfstijl. Omdat je nu zo snel over alles heen gaat, zijn de dingen die Morgengloed overkomen simpelweg dingen die je onderaan de lijst met gebeurtenissen kan schrijven. Schrijven of fantaseren? Waarom denk ik dat je af en toe meer schrijvend fantaseert dan daadwerkelijk een verhaal schrijft? Omdat jij iets doet wat ik bij veel beginnende schrijvers zie. De meeste mensen beginnen met schrijven om twee redenen: # Ze zijn geïnspireerd geraakt. # Het verhaal dat ze willen lezen, bestaat nog niet, dus willen ze het zelf gaan maken. Hoe zie ik dit bij jou terug? Aan Morgengloed bijvoorbeeld. Zij is waarschijnlijk een mix van al je favoriete personages in andere boeken/films/series. Ze heeft alles van wat jij vindt dat een hoofdpersoon moet hebben. Je ziet wellicht ook welke kwaliteiten andere mensen hechten aan hun favoriet en past die ook nog eens toe. Wat ik wil zeggen is dat je, als beginnend schrijver, vaak de neiging hebt om de dingen op te nemen die je al eens eerder gezien hebt, bewust of onbewust. Ik zie het ook bij mijn jongste zusje die dan Ravelijn, Hoe Tem Je Een Draak en nog wat andere dingen bij elkaar gooit, omdat ze die dingen simpelweg geweldig vind. Daar is niks mis mee. (Zeker niet op een wiki die gewijd is aan fanons over Warrior Cats). Het is simpelweg een fase in het leren schrijven. De grootste ellende die deze fase met zich meebrengt, is als je je eens hebt laten inspireren door iets dat een ander heeft geschreven, maar die ellende ken je inmiddels wel. Hoe dan verder? Dit is lastig te beantwoorden. Makkelijk geantwoord zou ik zeggen dat je jouw inspiratie echt vanuit je zelf moet leren halen. Zoek nieuwe invalshoeken, wees creatief en al dat soort dingen waar je eigenlijk concreet weinig aan hebt. Creativiteit is namelijk een leerproces, net als originaliteit. Je ontwikkelt het door te blijven oefenen met schrijven. Ga bijvoorbeeld op zoek naar schrijfoefeningen op internet om zo eens op een andere manier geprikkeld te worden. Een hele belangrijke vraag in het schrijfproces vind ik: Wat als...? Door jezelf continu tijdens het schrijven de vraag te stellen "Wat als dit of dit zou gebeuren?" of "Wat als dit of dit aan de hand was?" kom je af en toe om verrassende ideeën. Overige tekst Ik had dit eerder geschreven, maar was er niet helemaal tevreden over. Toch laat ik het hier staan in de hoop dat het je nog een beetje te kan helpen. '' '''Personages' Net als de meeste WC-verhalen heb je een clan of meer met personages te vullen. Dit maakt het voor iedereen die slecht bekend is met het fandom niet gemakkelijk om bij te houden wie wie is (maar ja, wat doet die muts dan ook hier?) De namen die het meeste voorbij komen, onthoud ik het gemakkelijkste en het scheelt dat ze achtervoegsels als -ster en -poot hebben. Dan moet alleen niemand in rang veranderen! (Nogmaals, dat is puur persoonlijk. Jij kan er ook niets aan doen dat ik het geheugen van een zeef heb). Waar je misschien wel iets aan kan doen, is kijken welke personages nu werkelijk een rol in het verhaal moeten krijgen en welke niet? Misschien zijn er wel personages die je kan combineren. Bij veel personages van je heb ik het gevoel dat ze maar één eigenschap hebben. Ze vervullen slechts één of twee functies, terwijl ze wellicht zoveel meer kunnen doen. Interpunctie Je bent wat te gul met je komma's. Zeker voor het woord "en" is het niet nodig op een komma te plaatsen. Je maakt de fout in ieder geval consequent. Deze zin klopt ook niet qua interpunctie: "En, hoe vind jij dat Rozendoorn vecht?'" Dit zou "En? Hoe vind je dat Rozendoorn vecht?" of "En hoe vind je dat Rozendoorn vecht?" moeten zijn. Daarbij heb je perongeluk een apostrof teveel geplaats. Opmaak Dit heb ik eerder ook bij Hulstlicht gezegd, maar ik hou er niet van om lappen tekst van mijn scherm af te lezen. Je gebruikt hier en daar al meer witregels en alinea's en de korte hoofdstukken houden het nog leesbaar, maar goed. Serie Ik wil binnenkort zelf nog een hulpserie over schrijven gaan maken. Wellicht dat je daar ook wat aan hebt. Categorie:Mvs109